My Best Friend's Sister
by fl0RidA bAb3
Summary: Don't want to give away too much, but there's some new girls at Blake High School. Dasey? Maybe. But doesn't start as a Dasey. Please Read!


-----

**My Best Friend's Sister**

**By: fl0RidA bAb3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD. **

**-----**

**Chapter 1: First Day of School**

Derek walked through the familiar hallways of Blake High School. It was the first day of his junior year. School hadn't even started yet and he already wanted the year to be over.

"Hey Derek!" He turned around and saw a bunch of guys from the hockey team walking towards him. He greeted all of them.

"Hey, did you hear? There's like five new girls coming to Blake. They're all from some boarding school in the States." One of the guys said. As if on cue, five girls passed through the halls. All of them were brunettes except for one who was blonde. The brunettes were all wearing skirts and tank tops, but the blonde was wearing a pair of jeans and a teal-colored polo.

&&&

"I'm going now! Bye Mom!" Ashley yelled as she put on a pair of flip-flops and grabbed her Hollister tote bag. Her friends Victoria also known as Tori and Ali were both waiting for her in Ali's mom's Range Rover.

"ASHLEY!" The girls squealed when she opened the car door. She gave them both a hug.

"Where are Tessa and Les?" Ashley asked as she put her seat belt on. Tessa, Tori, Leslie, Ali, and Ashley were all going to Blake High School together. They had all been friends forever, literally. Their parents were all been friends before they were born. For the past five years they had been going to a boarding school in California and after Ashley's parents wanted to bring her home for high school, the others knew they couldn't just let Ashley leave so they convinced their parents to let them go back too. Leslie and Tessa were juniors, Tori was a sophomore, and Ali and Ashley were freshmen.

"Tessa and Leslie are both driving to school," Ali told her. "Aren't you guys excited?" Ashley and Tori nodded. Ashley looked at her friends who were listening to the radio. Both were brunettes and gorgeous. They both had on a tank top and a skirt. She looked down at her own outfit, a polo and a pair of jeans. Typical. Ali and Tori always had on cute outfits matched with some fun accessories while Ashley had on some plain outfit. All of her friends were gorgeous and had great personalities. Back in California, they all had great boyfriends except for Ashley. Ones that were smart, funny, nice, and hot. Ashley hadn't even been kissed by a guy yet. The other problem was that her parents didn't let he do anything. She was the youngest of five kids and her parents treated her like a baby. Even her brother, who was only two years older than her, was over-protective of her.

As they arrived at the school they saw Leslie and Tessa waiting outside for them. Ali's mom dropped them off at the front of the school and took off. All five girls exchanged hugs as the first bell rang meaning they had ten minutes before first period. The girls opened the door to the front of the school and walked in. They saw a bunch of guys turn and stare at them. Tessa, Leslie, Ali and Tori ignored them. Ashley knew they weren't looking at her. As they walked past a group of guys she saw one who had messy brown hair. "_He's really cute," _She though to herself. "And h_e looks kind of familiar." _He was staring at the girls too, but probably just at Tessa or something. She walked to her first period which was with Ali, her only class with Ali. The first three periods were pretty easy. The teachers made them go around and say something about themselves. Finally lunch came. Everyone had to eat lunch inside the cafeteria except the seniors who could eat outside on the patio.

After Ashley got her lunch, she looked around for on of her friends. She didn't see anyone. They probably had a different lunch. Now where was she going to sit? She started walking around looking for an empty table when someone bumped into her.

"Hey watch it!" She heard him yell, but as she turned around she saw his expression soften a bit.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Don't be. It was my fault." She recognized him from this morning. He stared at her for a second. "_Where have I seen her before?" _He thought. _"Who has those eyes?" _They looked so familiar. She blushed and turned away and he realized he was staring at her. "I'm Derek." He introduced himself.

"Ashley," she said with a small smile. "Well I'll see you later." She turned and saw an empty table near the back of the cafeteria. _"Why was he staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" _She sat down at the table and quickly took out a small compact mirror. Nothing. It looked the same as it did this morning, plain and boring. She only had some mascara on because her parents could never tell she was wearing it and some lip gloss which she applied when she got to school.

&&&

Tessa and Les had two classes together and homeroom. During homeroom they took two seats next to each other which were by a blonde guy who was talking to a girl next to him. It was obvious they were going out.

"Hey Sam!" Tessa and Leslie greeted him.

-----

**A/N: Ok, not the best way to end the chapter but I decided to do it that way. How do they know Sam? Can't tell you yet. You'll find out though. I think Sam has a younger sister that is Lizzie's age but I thought that Ashley should be a little bit older. If you're reading/read any of my other stories I just wanted to let you know that I'll update ASAP. Just not sure when yet and I felt like starting this story. I've been really busy with school and everything. If I don't update this story soon, you can check my profile for updates. Read & Review PLEASE! If anything is wrong just tell me, but PLEASE don't be mean or rude about it and if you can't tell I made some things up because I didn't know it like the name of the school.**

**Thanx!**

**xoxo**


End file.
